Vergütung
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Haruka lo agarra del brazo con suavidad; una calidez indescriptible lo llena. Se observan. Sólo Haruka y él, Rin. No hay terceros, no hay promesas rotas o sueños interpuestos. ¿Debería haber un por qué si la distancia entre ambos se acorta, más y más, cierto? *Haru/Rin/Haru*.*BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Kyoto Animation.

¿Ya dije cuánto a amo a estos dos?, ¿ya? Lo diré miles de veces. LOS AMO CON MI VIDA*colapsa* Ok, "Namida" fue una mera excusa para escribirlos porque son demasiado hermosos. Pero sólo me había visto hasta el cuarto capítulo. Así que esto va perfecto tanto para el fandom como para mí.

* * *

**VERGÜTUNG.**

_Quiero seguir mi sueño_, piensa. Y suena escueto y sinsentido, pero es verdad. Tan verdadero como que ama la sensación que le provoca nadar junto a Makoto, Nagisa y Haruka, sobre todo Haruka.

Haruka se zambulle, con libertad, sin preocupaciones. Y cuando Haruka nada, los problemas del mundo dejan de hostigar a Rin. Parece infinito.

Rin lo mira, no puede evitar mirarlo. Y recuerda todas las cosas que han pasado juntos, las clases natación, las risas, el dolor. Mientras Haruka practica, ante las porras de Gou y los constantes cumplidos de Rei, Rin sigue perdido en el pasado.

"Nanase-sempai es increíble, ¿cierto?"

Hasta que Nitori habla, con la fascinación característica de un niño pequeño.

Ambos se encuentran del otro lado de la reja del Instituto Iwatobi, observando la piscina, a los que están en ella. Rin guarda silencio y Nitori no puede evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía. Se encuentran el uno al lado del otro, sin embargo, lucen muy distantes. Resulta obvio que Rin los extraña, y que daría cualquier cosa por conseguir un traje de baño y nadar con ellos.

"Claro, lo que tú digas".

Pero no se acerca. Pese a los acontecimientos de las regionales Rin parece no encajar todavía. Está como perdido. No deshace un ceño fruncido y algo le angustia, en el fondo.

Nitori no pregunta porque sabe que es inútil; así que sonriendo, más con tristeza que alegría, arguye que deben volver o se hará tarde. Rin asiente, vacilante. Y se da la vuelta, sin mirarlo. Pero entonces las risas de Nagisa crecen y éste comienza a llamarlo entre chapoteos. La duda lo asalta. Ah, claro, Haruka también lo ha visto.

Sus ojos son demasiado profundos. Y azules. Le recuerdan a algo. ¿Qué puede ser?

"¡Rin-Rin, ven con nosotros, hay suficiente espacio en la alberca!"

Otra vez permanece callado. Aparenta desinterés. Está a punto de negarse, cualquier excusa funciona. Y Haruka sigue observándolo, hay algo en su mirar que le dificulta las cosas a Rin.

Le tiemblan los labios, las piernas, el corazón. Y hay palabras, palabras escondidas, pero cercanas.

_«Es mi turno de mostrarte una vista que jamás hayas visto_.»

"Yo no…"

"Vamos sempai, sé que quiere" le anima Nitori, dejándolo perplejo. Le sonríe con más ganas, y con un leve empujón lo acerca a la alambrada. Pronto se encuentra solo, siendo bombardeado por las insistencias de Nagisa, y ahora Makoto y Gou. Rei se ajusta las gafas, bufando con ironía. Haruka no habla; es lo que más le molesta y el incentivo necesario para que avance a pasos forzados y largos, deteniéndose a un par de centímetros de la orilla de la piscina.

Los ojos le arden al escucharlos platicar y reír. Aquello es demasiado irreal.

Está seguro de que no merece estar ahí, de que hubiese sido mejor que continuaran con esa rivalidad incomprensible.

Makoto parece darse cuenta. Él siempre ha sido bueno tratando con las personas, comprendiendo con una facilidad envidiable cuándo hay que hacer qué. Emite una risa suave que desconcierta a Rin, quien le ve espiándole.

"Creo que me he olvidado mi toalla en los vestidores. Nagisa, Rei, ¿podrían ayudarme a buscarla?"

"Pero Mako-chan, tú toalla está justo…"

Gou lo mira también, curiosa. Y asiente, como si hubiese hallado la solución a un dilema de gran importancia. Sin explicar nada coge del brazo a los chicos, sacándolos y salpicando el suelo con pequeñas gotas.

Rin no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando las protestas y preguntas de Nagisa y Rei respectivamente se van alejando. Es tonto. Que Makoto haga esas nimiedades por él, únicamente para que pueda estar solo con Haruka…

"¿Acaso hay algo que tenga que saber?"

_Nada, excepto que tú me has inspirado a seguir mi sueño, y que he sido un ciego egoísta todos estos años._

"No".

Haruka suspira, sumergiéndose de nueva cuenta. Rin aparta la vista, intercambiando su peso de una pierna a otra.

El ruido de los grillos es molesto y doloroso.

¿Por qué es tan complicado disculparse?, ¿por qué es tan difícil abrirse, así como se abrió al abrazarlo, cuando ganaron la competencia?

Entonces se había sentido como su antiguo yo. Alguien libre.

Haruka ha dejado de flotar. Se pone en pie, con esa expresión tan suya e indescifrable adornándole el rostro. Rin alza el mentón, intentado lucir intimidante. Cree poder confesar aquello que lo ha atormentado noche tras noche, pero Haruka lo arruina todo al tirar de él sin una razón válida y jalándolo hacia la alberca.

Entre toses, Rin saca la cabeza del agua. Mira a Haruka con furia, sus mejillas se han vuelto rojas. Haruka parece personificar un mimo, sigue sin pronunciar frase alguna. No obstante, sus ojos, esos ojos, desbordan alegría.

Dios ¿Por qué carajos tiene que ser así?, ¿por qué Haruka no es menos… Haruka?

"¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!" exige saber. O quizás sólo busca un pretexto para no ruborizarte tanto y sentirse menos como una niña llorona, porque está a nada de llorar, y no sabe el motivo.

"A nada. Me pareció que necesitabas relajarte".

"Tú concepto de relajación es cuestionable, Haru" dice con sarcasmo. Arruga la nariz al percatarse de lo húmeda que ahora está su ropa. "Y ni siquiera traigo mi bañador… demonios".

Muchos demonios.

"¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?" repite Haruka, sin inmutarse a sus maldiciones. Rin aprieta los labios. Ahí está. Si Makoto es perceptivo, Haruka es igual. No por nada aparentan leerse la mente. Y sería muy sencillo si tuviera poderes psíquicos y estuviese hablando con otra persona, pero no los tiene, y es Haruka quien espera una respuesta.

"No".

"Rin".

"No es no".

"_Rin_" Y algo hace mella en Rin. El tono suplicante, la mano de Haruka posada en su hombro. O que ambos estén tan empapados como una caballa. Tal vez todo eso, tal vez algo más, algo que no es capaz de describir.

"¡Ya vale, lo siento!, ¡Siento haberme comportado como un gilipollas contigo, y con los demás! ¡Siento ser tan ambicioso! ¡Siento haber herido tus sentimientos una puñetera de veces! Lo siento, eso quería decir, eso he querido decir desde que hicimos las paces. ¿Contento?" Haruka aparta su mano, y a Rin se le quiebra la voz. "Yo… yo sólo… carajo, odio cuando el agua tiene tanto cloro. Me hace llorar".

"Rin, casi no hay cloro aquí" dice Haruka, provocándole una risa breve. Ya lo sabía. Claro, siempre lo supo. Es consciente de que los están espiando, esos cuatro, y que Haruka se ha acercado, también.

Todo parece una fotografía mal enfocada.

Haruka lo agarra del brazo con suavidad; una calidez indescriptible lo llena. Se observan. Sólo Haruka y él, Rin. No hay terceros, no hay promesas rotas o sueños interpuestos. ¿Debería haber un por qué si la distancia entre ambos se acorta, más y más?

"…En verdad lo siento" repite, en un susurro. Sus alientos se entremezclan.

"Ya me ha quedado claro, ¿otra cosa que quieras decirme?"

"Sí". _Creo que me gustas, casi tanto como el agua. ¿Está… mal? _"Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser algo romántico".

Los ojos de Haruka se abren con desmesura y se ve obligado a parpadear. Rin le sonríe, avergonzado. Más no se apartan, ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera con el regreso de un efusivo Nagisa, quien exuda felicidad debido a que vuelven a llevarse bien; ni de un conmovido Rei o un Makoto que sabe más de lo que aparenta.

Con disimulo Haruka lo arrastra con él, adentrándose más a la piscina. Al esbozar una diminuta sonrisa Rin piensa en un impulso fugaz que Haruka no podría actuar más engreídamente. Pero antes de que diga o haga cualquier cosa, Haruka besa la comisura de sus labios contagiándole su sonrisa.

"Acepto tus disculpas, Rin".

Y ambos se sumergen.

**#FIN**


End file.
